


Bola de pelos

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, They have a hamster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: ― Recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos haciendo esto.Kageyama no estaba seguro de cómo una mascota -especialmente una bola de pelos- iba a ayudarlos a avanzar en su relación de pareja.





	Bola de pelos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic estará compuesto por capítulos cortos y sin mucha relación entre ellos, probablemente.  
> Esta idea surgió de estar desvelada y en compañía de personas igual de mal de la cabeza que yo.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, tristemente.

**Capítulo 1** :

 

 

― Recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos haciendo esto.

Kageyama no lucía precisamente entusiasmado. Sus labios fruncidos en lo que podría considerarse uno de sus pucheros discretos, como si estuviera atrapado intentando descubrir la más importante estrategia en el mundo del voleibol, y las cejas clavadas al centro de sus ojos. Oh no, Kageyama _no_ estaba feliz.

Hinata en cambio, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en lo que sus pasos se iban transformando más bien en saltos en lo que andaba por la acera. Sus ojos sin despegarse de la jaula que sostenía contra el pecho, con un cuidado totalmente fuera de personaje, ¿en serio era el mismo idiota que, hace no más de una hora, dejó caer su cono de helado al suelo?

― Suga san dijo que sería buena idea. ―La respuesta llegó simple y Kageyama metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

 _Buena idea para quién_ , no se contuvo a pensar, observando la figura pequeña a su lado, tan feliz que parecía brillar como sol de media tarde.

― ¿Tenía que ser… un hámster?

La pregunta salió perezosa de sus labios, casi con cansancio, y es que no terminaba de entender por qué, de entre todas las cosas en el mundo, debía terminar cuidando una bola de pelos que no iba a hacer más que dormir sobre una pila de aserrín.

― ¡Kageyama, no podrías hacerte cargo de un perro! ―La sola acotación hizo saltar una de las cejas negras. Hinata pareció querer tentar a su suerte cuanto agregó: ―Si consiguiéramos hacer que alguno se te acercara, claro.

El muy enano fue rápido al esquivar la mano que iba a clavársele en la cabeza.

― Tú… ―El pelirrojo canturreó la sílaba, obviamente satisfecho tras haberse librado del ataque- le iba a borrar esa sonrisita cuando llegaran a su casa. ― Seguro olvidarías sacarlo a pasear y tampoco jugarías con él en casa, así que acabaría siendo un perro deprimido.

Kageyama podía imaginarse a Hinata corriendo y saltando junto al perro, allí en el campo abierto que tenían sobre las montañas, seguro le compraría alguna pelota que pudiese ir a buscar, pero luego el animalito se interpondría en sus prácticas de vóley (porque obviamente ese idiota practicaba en casa). Podía verlo durmiendo, con el animal apretado fuerte contra su pecho, buscando abrigo en las noches de invierno. Ah- seguramente traería a Hinata incluso más _eléctrico_ de lo que ya era.

Había sido una buena decisión descartar la idea, en ese caso.

― Y un gato… bueno, sería divertido para ti, ¡pero los gatos no juegan, Kageyama! ―Vio al bloqueador alzar una mano al cielo, como si pidiera una explicación divina al por qué de esto. ― Y seguramente acabaría teniendo mal carácter como tú y estaría gordo y- ¡Bwah!

Se podía haber salvado una vez, pero una segunda era pedir un milagro. El pelinegro apretaba su cráneo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer arrancarle el cabello a mano limpia.

― ¡Y-Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí-!

Pareció ser suficiente para calmar al armador, porque se detuvo, y Hinata pensó que no estaban dejando una buena primera impresión en quien sería su mascota a partir de hoy.

― E-En fin… ―Hinata tanteó el terreno, sus ojos castaños todavía escudriñando al pelinegro, como si Kageyama fuese a lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento. ― Un hámster parece mejor opción si lo piensas, son tranquilos e independientes. Cuando se quede contigo, tendrá su ruedita para ejercitarse, así que solamente tendrás que alimentarlo, ¿ves?

La sonrisa de Hinata parecía querer derretirle el corazón- _ah claro_ , ahora recordaba por qué aceptó la idea de compartir el cuidado de una mascota. El muy idiota lucía demasiado feliz con la idea y Kageyama no tenía las fuerzas como para decirle que no a esos ojos castaños, no cuando lo miraban con tanta emoción, suplicando porque le concediera todos los deseos del mundo para toda la vida- _adorable_.

 ― Puede… que tengas razón. ―Los ojos azules buscaron desviarse del más bajo, buscando entretención en lo que parecía algo pegado al concreto de la acera.

― Kageyama.

El llamado fue suave y directo, y no era fácil ignorar la voz de Hinata cuando le hablaba así. Al girar el rostro, unos labios suaves le recibieron; no fue más que una caricia tibia en la mejilla, donde sus pómulos comenzaban a teñirse de carmín.

― Gracias por hacer esto conmigo.

No necesitaba decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, porque sus ojos se encargaban de transmitirle todas las emociones que lo embargaban desde lo más profundo del pecho. Era abrumador cómo esas pupilas brillaban con el fervor de un sol, con toques miel y circón. Kageyama lo sabía de antemano, y por ello no necesitó más que ese sutil agradecimiento para sentirse satisfecho.

― No me hubieras permitido negarme. ―Respondió con suavidad, una sonrisa instintiva dibujándose en sus labios, mientras recogía algo del cabello anaranjado entre sus dedos largos.

La risa del bloqueador burbujeó lentamente hasta la superficie, agitando todo su cuerpo, y Kageyama consiguió apreciar cómo los hombros pequeños se sacudían. Sintió ganas de atraerlo por los hombros y pegarlo a él hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo- _estaba perdido a esas alturas_.

Un carro pasó a su lado y pareció ser suficiente para despertarlos a ambos del letargo en que se sumieron simplemente con observarse.

―Vamos. ―Indicó Hinata, girando sobre sus talones para retomar la dirección inicial. Tan pronto como dio un par de pasos, sin embargo, volvió a detenerse y a girar para quedar de frente al armador. ―Tendrás que pensar en un nombre para él.

― ¿AHH?

Y así tan simple, volvieron sus ganas de clavarle los dedos en la nuca al bloqueador.

 

 

Continuará.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otra entrega realizada para el KageHina Week!  
> ¡Gracias a todos los que pasaron por aquí a leer!  
> Un kudito es un hámster feliz.


End file.
